Movie Star Or Pop Star
by juicygirl22
Summary: Hannah acts in a movie and is thinking about switching from pop star to movie star. summary sucks. just read the stroy
1. Movie Meeting

Miley's phone starts ringing but she's too lazy to answer it

A female voice coming from her phone: Uhh… Miss Montana? Hi! This is Martha Coolidge, the director in charge of the new movie _Spring Break?_ Yes, well I saw a lovely picture of you the other day and thought oh, she would be just perfect for the part of Ashley. I would much appreciate it if you could call me back so we could schedule a bagel meeting to discuss things? The number is 559-0897. Thanks!

Miley: Ehmagawd!!!!!!!!!!

RR(Robbie Ray): Hey bud.

Miley: Daddy! MARTHA COOLIDGE just offered me a part in her new movie!!! Can I call her back puh-leeze?

RR: Now bud…

Miley: Daddy! This is the opportunity of a LIFETIME. Who else in our family has been an actor?

RR: Well I was in my day.

Miley: DADDY. "Fallen Honky Tonk Heartthrobs" on E! does NOT count.

RR: Well, it should. Bud, imagine how much time you'd have to take off from school.

Miley: I'll get over missing 3 months of Amber and Ashley and I'm sure Ms. Coolidge would hire an on set tutor.

RR: Well, I suppose we could check-

Miley: THANK you Dad!!

In a conference room with MC (Martha Coolidge)

MC: Miss Montana, I am prepared to offer you a 1 million dollar contract for this part.

RR: Ms. Coolidge, Hannah would be thrilled to act in your movie.

Hannah: Um, Miss Coolidge

MC: Please, call me Martha.

Hannah: OK, Martha who will I be working with?

MC: Oh deary me, did I forget to tell you? C'mon in Jake!!!


	2. Filming Day

Chapter 2: Filming Day

JG (Jake Gyllenhaal): Hi Hannah

Hannah: OH! Hi Jake. For a minute there I thought you were Jake Ryan!

JG: Jake Ryan? Naw. He's too young to be playing your dad!

Hannah: Well, Martha who else am I working with?

MC: Well as far as your mom goes, we are trying to negotiate a deal with either Penelope Cruz or Julia Roberts and your older sister is almost definitely played by Kristen Cavallari. Oh yes! And also, your two best friends will be Emma Roberts and either Jamie-Lynn Spears-although with all Britney's recent crotch flashes and head shaves, I am not sure that would be very good for our publicity-or possibly JoJo.

Hannah: And when I read the script you IM'd me, it mentioned a hottie for a spring fling?

MC: Does Corbin Bleu sound good?

Hannah: That works.

MC: Good. We start filming next month

Hannah, MC, PC (Penelope Cruz), ER( Emma Roberts) and JJ( JoJo) JG, and CB( Corbin Bleu) are in a circle talking

MC: OK, I am going to need Hannah, Penelope, and Jake for the first scene. Oh and one more thing, a Seaview Middle School is touring the set tomorrow. Is that OK with everyone?

Please read and review!!!


	3. I Forgot About Lilly!

Chapter 3: I Forgot About Lilly!

AN: Filming has officially ended. I am getting back into the story on the finally filming day. (The SMS turned out to be in Colorado….) In this chapter, there will be a little Corbin Hannah action LOLOLOLOL

JG: And, just to thank you all for being such great cast and crew…. I present you with portable DVD players and copies of all my movies

HM: Whew. Daddy, so far I've gotten VIP passes to JoJo's next concert, tickets to all the tapings of Unfabulous from Emma, and a kiss **_and_** a date from Corbin!

RR: It's the perks of being famous.

Later Miley sits in closet talking to Lilly

Lilly: So, when does your fantastic film come out?

Miley: Martha said sometime around May 2008

Lilly: Cool. I know you probably don't have time for us little people anymore, but want to meet me and Oliver at Pizzamania this Friday at 6?

Miley: Of course!

Lilly: Coolness! But, you better be there. Hannah is tearing us away from Miley

Miley is by herself at home on Friday at 5:45 when her cell rings

KC (Kristen Cavallari): Hey Hannah

HM: Kris! Hi. What's up?

KC: Wanna meet me and Emma at Juicy?

HM: Sure! See you at 6?

KC: Perf! Later.

Hannah, Kristen and Emma are posing for photos with a ton of shopping bags

ER: Ok guys see you.

One of the photogs: Let's go to Pizzamania

HM: Oh crap!

KC: What?

HM: Lilly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
